Cody E.
Cody E. was a student at EHS until his graduation and later a member of the faculty. Cody E. served as the primary soldier for the Order, doing much of the Order's tasks without question. Cody E. was killed in 2013 when he tried to catch the Necromancer's Soulstone but fell into the Kudzu Abyss, killing him in the subsequent explosion when the Soulstone collided with the Order's death mechanism. Personality : While a student, Cody E. was generally well-liked due to his friendly personality. After graduating, however, and soon joining The Order, Cody E. became mute and serious. He followed Order commands without question and killed Jonathan without hesitation. Cody E. deemed The Order's rules as final say, going against Mr. Ray during the Graduation Day Massacre. Powers and Abilities : Cody E. displayed no advanced powers, but had a knowledge of machinery and appliances. He could also skillfully use a chainsaw as a weapon and survived a confrontation with Phaser. History Pre-2011 : Nothing is known about Cody E. pre-2011. 2011 : Cody E. is mentioned as having Biology I with PAAB members Addie, Mallory, Dakota, Matt, Jakob, and Jarod. 2012 : Cody E. graduated with the Class of 2012. : Cody E. would return to EHS as a member of the faculty, working as a maintinence-man. It was revealed he was working with The Order when he bisected Order-turned-PAAB member Jonathan with a chainsaw. When Jonathan attempted to escape into the nearby bushes, Cody E. cut the bushes down, killing Jonathan, and used the remains as mulch. : During the Storm's final assualt on Ethel, Cody E. monitored the overlook in front of the school from the windows in the office. : During the 2012 Pep Finale, Cody E. was the member of the faculty responsible for turning off the lights in the gym. 2013 : Cody E. played on a minor role during the Second-Semester War. He was tasked with giving Mr. Ballard a tour of the school and later assisting Mrs. McNeil with obtaining files for Johnal's release. : On the graduation day for the Class of 2013, Cody E. obeyed Mr. Ray in kidnapping students and locking them within an old home nearby. When Mr. Ray revealed he was going back on The Order's creed, Cody E. assisted Mrs. McNeil with following her loophole. Under Mrs. McNeil's command, he retrieved and poured gasoline onto Mr. Ray to help speed the process of the Black Sabbath. : During the beginning of the 2013-2014 school year, Cody E. was seen at the Open-House meeting. : Cody E. pursued Leslie after her membership within the PAAB within the PAAB was revealed by Mallory. When Phaser emerged, Cody E. was blasted by a ball of energy into his truck, knocking him unconscious. : After the PAAB had trapped the Necromancer's soul within the Soulstone, Cody E. began patrolling the grounds of the school. When the PAAB carried out its plan of destroying the Soulstone, Cody E. ran past the group, much to their surprise, and dove for the stone. He caught it, but subsequently fell into the Kudzu Abyss. The explosion from the Soulstone colliding with the death mechanism hidden within the Kudzu Abyss killed Cody E.